Of Worlds Collided
by Invincible Sword Goddess
Summary: Willow gets a job with the SGC. But the SGC don't know what they are getting into...
1. Oh, look, A Stargate!

_______________________________________________________________________ Authors Note~ Hi! This is a Stargate/Buffy crossover. This is my fanfic. So, the changes I made- Stargate: season with Jonas Quinn- gone (except Anubis is still there) - Daniel Jackson- never ascended. Buffy: season seven happened, with some changes (only people younger then Buffy and Faith were called, and they had to be at least fifteen (the age Buffy was called)- Tara is alive- Anya is alive- Amanda is alive- Willow didn't go evil – Kennedy was a minor character and won't be in the story much- Anya and Xander got married and I think that's all. Might make more changes as I go along. Enjoy!—  
^_^ ISG  
  
Disclaimer~ Obviously I don't own Buffy or Stargate, just my plot and characters. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
~Of Worlds Collided~  
  
~Chapter One: Oh, Look, A Stargate~  
  
London Cemetery, 7:56 P.M. June 5.  
  
The cemetery was unusually quiet. There was no sign of struggles, or any fledglings breaking from their grave. Just the normal graves and crypts, giving off the normal gloomy atmosphere. In short, they were probably going to be attacked.  
  
"Looks like an ambush." Buffy, Willow's companion observed.  
  
A blonde-headed twenty something, and what most called "petite." Most would laugh if they knew she was a Slayer, a mystical warrior that defended the Earth from vampires, demons, and the forces of Darkness. So far Buffy, along with the so-called 'Scooby Gang' had averted eight or so apocalypses. Pity they didn't get paid.  
  
Her best friend, Willow, was a redhead witch. She was patrolling with Buffy for lack of other things to do. College was out, and Willow didn't have a job.  
  
"Yah, about......now." True to Willow's word, born from countless years of observation and patrolling, three vampires choose to attack the seemingly defenseless pair. They were wearing some kind of armor and had weird symbols on their forehead.  
  
"They never learn." Buffy sighed. "Think it's a 'I'm the new big bad' welcome?"  
  
"Probably. They have the appearance of minions, with the armor and symbol and all."  
  
"Yah. I wonder who it could be?"  
  
"Well, they'll probably tell you, as lowly minions seem to like talking about their leader before getting killed."  
  
"True."  
  
"Are you going to run or not?" The vampire who seemed in charge demanded.  
  
"It's not nice to interrupt a conversation. A girl could get mad and accidentally kill you."  
  
With that, Buffy threw her stake at the first vampire, effectually ending his unlife. She leapt at the second one, while Willow summoned up a globe of sunlight that took care of the third one, but not before she stored the symbol on his forehead in her mind. It was some kind of ancient Egyptian hieroglyph in black ink.  
  
Buffy kicked at the remaining vampire, who blocked it. He threw a punch that Buffy dodged, getting in a punch of her own. The vampire was obviously surprised at the strength behind it and staggered. Buffy chose that moment to throw him against a waiting crypt wall.  
  
"Wil?" The redhead nodded and restrained the vampire with magic.  
  
"Now, will you tell me who sent you?"  
  
"Why do you think that?" He smirked.  
  
"Because that's how all big bads say hello. Now tell me."  
  
"I would never betray my queen."  
  
"Uh-uh. Well, guess I have to kill you." With that Buffy took out her backup stake and killed him.  
  
"His queen? That kind of sounds weird."  
  
"I agree. We should probably tell Giles."  
  
"Yah. Did you see those symbols on their foreheads?"  
  
"Uh-hu. Let's finish the sweep and report to Giles."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 8:02 P.M. June 5.  
  
Major Samantha Carter sighed. They really needed some new help. She should probably bring that up with the General next time she saw him.  
  
"What's up, Carter?" The voice cut through her thoughts and startled her.  
  
Looking up, she saw Colonel Jack O'Neill. "Oh, sorry, didn't see you."  
  
"Yah. I know. You jumped at least two feet when I said your name."  
  
Sam laughed. "What do you want?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think it's what I want. You were supposed to be at the debriefing room ten minutes ago. The General doesn't have much time on his hands right now."  
  
She sighed. "I completely forgot about that, but I had to help the Sergeant with the computer. We really need a new computer analyst."  
  
"Tell it to the General."  
  
"I will."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
They were greeted by Teal'c upon entering the briefing room. Daniel was busy talking to General Hammond.  
  
"You are late, Major Carter."  
  
"So everyone says."  
  
Jack raised his voice, "Alright, lets get this show on the road."  
  
"I am not familiar with that expression."  
  
Jack sighed, "Teal'c..."  
  
Anything else he was going to say was cut of by General Hammond.  
  
"Major Carter, any reason you are late?"  
  
"Well, General, frankly we need more staff."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
Daniel cut her off, "As fascinating as this conversation is, we should start the debriefing. PX-1794 has numerous deposits of trinium (A/N- that's how you spell, right?) that we need. All probes and UV's report that there are no people or intelligent life forms to worry about, or any natural things that could cause disaster. I say we send in a mining team."  
  
"Very well, I'll get SG-5 on it. Anything else?"  
  
"That kind of sounds to good to be true, don't you think?" O'Neill's pessimistic side struck again.  
  
"Nether the less, we do need that metal, and this seems to be the perfect opportunity. Now is there any thing else any one wants to add?"  
  
At SG-1's no's, he nodded, "Dismissed."  
  
Sam stood, "General, about the staff problem..."  
  
He sighed, "Very well, I'll ask Major Davis (A/N- that is the right name?) too look into it.  
  
"Thanks General. Ask him for someone who's smart and good at computers."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
London, Rebuilt Watchers Council, 8:15 P.M. June 5.  
  
Willow was currently looking on the Internet for those Egyptian symbols she had seen. Buffy was telling Giles about her patrol.  
  
Besides her, Buffy, and Giles, three other people were occupying the Council library. Willow's girlfriend, Tara was getting out the books. Also there were Anya and Xander, to offer sarcastic comments.  
  
After the Sunnydale episode, the Scooby gang and the other survivors had headed to London, where the Council building had "mysteriously" rebuilt itself overnight and all knowledge of its destruction wiped. Willow and Tara also managed to magic up all lost scrolls and tomes. Afterwards, Giles had contacted Wesley and together they managed to find some other Watchers that had been outside the building, and they had come. Their duty was to find other Slayers, and bring them to the building, now an academy for fighting and knowledge of the forces of evil. There was no need for Watchers to train the girls, as they could train each other. They even found a few witches that were interested in helping them, so they had quite an arrangement of characters. Over six hundred Slayers, and still more were coming.  
  
After a while, there were simply too many Slayers for the building, and a solution was made. Faith and Robin would take the most trained to Cleveland, where they would take care of the monsters and watch the Hellmouth.  
  
With the Watchers income, they had quite a bit of money, which was put into all kinds of weapons and supplies.  
  
The Scoobies were an assorted group of people; one was an ex-vengeance over 1,200 years old, the Zeppo, a Watcher, and another witch.  
  
"So it looked like a symbol for one of the Egyptian gods?" Tara started to sift through the various books that she brought to the table.  
  
"Yah. I found a website that shows all the symbols, but it wasn't there, so it might be some type of variation. It looked like the vampire was of some low rank, but I could be wrong."  
  
Anya sighed, "Why do we have to be here? You are the people that do all this work. I just make the comments."  
  
"Well, Ahn, we could just leave." Good old Xander. Solved the Anya problem. (A/N- I do not hate Anya. I think she's the best character.) Course, it caused them to leave the room through the doors that lead into the dorms...  
  
Willow and Tara giggled.  
  
"What did I miss?" Buffy had finished telling Giles every detail of the patrol and had joined them.  
  
"Nothing that you need to know, just Xander and Anya stuff."  
  
"Oh." Buffy looked at the books. "Maybe I should go out and get info from the demon community. I could go out and visit the demon population for info."  
  
At that remark, all current residents who were not Buffy just looked at her. They all remembered what had happened last time.  
  
"What?" Buffy shrugged uncomfortably under their gaze. "I don't do bookwork well. Besides, it would be completely professional."  
  
"Uh-hu." The three just looked at each other.  
  
"Fine." Buffy sat down and stared glumly at the books in front of her.  
  
The Gods seemed to take mercy on her, as at that moment, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Buffy was out of her seat in an instant.  
  
Willow heard snatches of the conversation, but returned to the task at hand. Tara and Giles followed her example.  
  
"Willow, this guy wants to talk to you!" Buffy's call sounded through the library.  
  
"Uh...coming!" She shrugged at Tara, and got up.  
  
Going over to Buffy, and taking the phone, she pointed to the seat Buffy had been sitting at. Buffy rolled her eyes and took the seat, but didn't pick up a book.  
  
"Hello? This is Willow Rosenburg."  
  
"Hello. This is Major Davis, Miss Rosenburg. I have a job proposition for you."  
  
"Uh-uh. What kind of job?"  
  
Willow listened carefully.  
  
"*sigh* Very well...5:00 tomorrow...Uh-uh...Uh-uh...Okay. Got it. Goodbye."  
  
"Thank you. You won't regret this."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"See you later."  
  
Willow hung up and turned around to the three people who were staring at her.  
  
"Well, remember when I said I wanted a job over the break?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 8:20 P.M. June 5.  
  
"Thank you. You won't regret this."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"See you later."  
  
Major Davis sighed and hanged up.  
  
"Well," he said, turning to Major Carter who was sitting in a chair behind him, "I think she solves your staff problem. You should see her records. Straight A's in everything, especially in computer classes. She even taught a computer class for a semester in high school."  
  
"Uh, thanks. But isn't she a civilian?"  
  
Major Davis sighed again. He really needed a new job.  
  
"I know, but there are simply no military people that are available right now, and any that could possibly be spared don't have the necessary qualifications. So, were stuck with civilians. Besides, apparently she had contact with another top-secret organization, and could be "trusted." Your best bet is with her."  
  
"Oh. I see. Well, when's she coming?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
London Airport, 5:00 A.M. June 6.  
  
"I really don't see why we had to come so early. Why did you accept this job?" Anya groused into her coffee mug on the way to the airport.  
  
The six of them were squished into Giles new car. Giles and Buffy were in the front seat and Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander were in the back seat. All except Giles were bleary-eyed and wishing to be back in their beds. Willow suspected that Giles had some kind of Watcher immunity to sleep. That must be why he didn't drink coffee, only tea.  
  
"Because I need a job, and it seemed right up my alley. Besides, it had to do with the Air Force, so we might need someone over there to keep watch on them. Remember the Army? They are the ones who were responsible for the Initiative." Willow admonished Anya.  
  
"I kind of agree with Anya. Why, did you accept? For all you know, this could be a rouse to capture witches for some kind of experiment." Anya beamed at her spouse.  
  
"She probably did some kind of long-distance truth spell. Right? Besides, the Air Force isn't a match for Willow magic. And Tara didn't get a call and she's a witch. " Buffy reasoned. All heads turned to her.  
  
"I didn't know you could be smart." Anya actually looked astonished.  
  
"Anya..." Xander warned his wife.  
  
"What? I was simply saying out loud what we were all thinking."  
  
"Anya!"  
  
"Hey, Giles, could you turn your head back to the road?" Willow chuckled nervously.  
  
"Oh! Sorry."  
  
"Uh...Buffy? Please don't harm my wife."  
  
"Willow," Giles tried to change the subject, "What did Major Davis say?"  
  
"Umm...simply he had a job that they needed my help on, and it would suit me, and it was for the Air Force and he couldn't say anything else. That's all. And I did do a truth spell like Buffy said."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"Oh." Tara joined in the conversation. She smiled at her girlfriend, "You will keep in touch?"  
  
"Of course! Tara, you know you don't have to say that."  
  
"Oh, look! We're here. And look! An Air Force plane!" Xander started to go all giggly Xander.  
  
Giles parked the car and Willow jumped out, while Buffy got her baggage.  
  
"Bye." Willow said to Tara, before giving her a kiss.  
  
She took the bags from Buffy and said goodbye to everyone, before heading over to the plane.  
  
"You Willow Rosenburg?" The major waiting in front said.  
  
"Yep. You are?"  
  
"Major Davis." He took some of her bags. "This way." Leading her up to the plane. "I'll tell you everything on the way; you'll need to sign a nondisclosure contract since you're a civilian."  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Air Force plane, enroute to Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 7:24 A.M. June 6.  
  
"And you're telling me that aliens exist?" Willow couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Demons, yes. But Aliens? Which was less believable?  
  
"Yes, I am. The complex we are heading to has a...gate to other planets in other galaxies. The Stargate. Most of what we meet on other planets are friendly or indifferent. But some are hostile. Like the Goa'uld. Parasitical snakes that take over a host body and control it. They have a tendency to pose as Gods. Egyptian gods."  
  
Egyptian Gods? Willow thought. Those vampires had an Egyptian symbol on their forehead.  
  
"Well, if they pose as Gods, don't they need followers, or soldiers to follow orders?"  
  
"Yes, they do. They have human followers, and the soldiers are Jaffa. We have one who serves with us. Teal'c."  
  
"Do they have any significant markings to tell them apart?"  
  
"You are smart." Willow didn't know if that was a compliment or not. "They have symbols on their forehead, and depending on their rank, they are different colors. But the symbol is somehow related to the Goa'uld they serve."  
  
"Oh. What about allies?"  
  
"Well, there is the Asgard, a race of aliens who oppose the Goa'uld in every way. Then there are the Tok'ra, cousin's, I guess of the Goa'uld. They have different philosophies and share the body with the host. Apparently they only take hosts with a human who will willingly blend with them, as opposed to the Goa'uld who take over any host they want."  
  
"Oh. What is my job to be?"  
  
"Well, you'll be a computer analyst. You'll take all info brought back and then place it with other info already found, among other things."  
  
"Okay. When are going to arrive?"  
  
"In about five hours."  
  
Willow sighed. It was going to be a long five hours. She should get some sleep and think everything over. She drifted into silence as Major Davis talked about other things.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 12:31 A.M. June 6.  
  
"This way, Miss Rosenburg,"  
  
Major Davis directed Willow, who was busy staring at everything, "That leads to the medical facility, and that leads to the armory, cafeteria, guest rooms, employee rooms, training halls. However, right now I have some business to take care of, so I'll show you the Stargate Control room where you'll meet Major Carter and learn your responsibilities about your job."  
  
Willow nodded and continued gawking at everything she saw as she followed Major Davis. But she wasn't prepared for the shock of seeing the Stargate. It was a circle with many symbols on it made of some kind of material that didn't exist on Earth. There were eight triangle things on it, of which six were glowing orange. She stared as she saw it move and heard someone call out,  
  
"Chevron 7 is locked."  
  
As soon as the voice died down, she saw a great wave of blue burst out of the Stargate. It snapped back into the circle, and a vertical water like substance appeared.  
  
"Amazing, isn't it?" Willow jumped and turned around and saw a blue-eyed blonde looking at her, "I never get tired of it. You must be Willow Rosenburg, right?" At Willow's nod she continued, "I'm Major Samantha Carter. If you would come this way, I'll show you around. You'll mostly be working in the laboratory..." The major moved off, and Willow followed, but not before taking one last look at the Stargate. A sea of blue greeted her eyes as she looked. She saw a group of people in military gear moving through the Stargate, and disappearing. As the last on went through, the wormhole, as she would learn to call it, disappeared.  
  
She looked around the Control Room. It was mostly computers attended by various personnel, with a spiral staircase at the back of the room, she herself had come in from the door at the side of the room. Looking for Major Davis, she saw that he was talking to a man with two stars on his shoulders, signifying his rank as a general. Two other figures stood out. A big black man, with a shaved head stood talking to another man. He had a gold symbol on his forehead, a snake. Willow thought that must be Teal'c, the Jaffa that Major Davis had talked about. She sensed another presence in him. She should ask about that to Major Carter.  
  
The other man was a colonel. Grey hair, who gave Willow the impression of Giles for some odd reason. The man seemed the sarcastic type. Anya would probably like him.  
  
Major Davis finished his conversation, and left. The General, whose nametag said Hammond turned to the two men's conversation. He was a bald man with blue eyes, and slightly fat. There was a fatherly air about him.  
  
"Willow, are you coming?" The major had stopped, to look at her.  
  
"Uh, yah. Sorry, but it's just so big, and exciting..." Willow gestured to everything.  
  
The major laughed. "I felt the same way too when I first came here."  
  
Willow started to follow the major, "So, can I call you Sam?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
"And this is the infirmary, you'll be surprised how important this place is, we bring back more diseases and problems then anything else." Sam had already showed her where the basics were, cafeteria, rooms, supplies. "If you feel even the slightest bit sick, you should come here."  
  
Sam pointed out the Doctor, Dr. Frasier and some other personnel.  
  
A man with glasses was currently talking with her. He had longish brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Daniel! Meet our new computer analyst, Willow." Sam called to the man. He turned and looked at them.  
  
"Oh, hi! If you would excuse me, Doctor." After Dr. Frasier nodded and left for other things, he joined them.  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm Dr. Daniel Jackson, I'm with Major Carter on SG-1. Glad to meet you."  
  
"Hello," Willow shook his hand, "Umm, Major Davis didn't get to tell me about the SG teams, maybe you could?"  
  
"Uh, right. Well, there are about fourteen SG teams at the base, and about four or five team members on each. Me, Major Carter, Colonel O'Neill, and Teal'c are SG-1. And each team goes to about five or six planets a week, and of course cause many problems or disasters that we barely advert. We try to bring back new technology and make alliances with alien races. I think that's all."  
  
"Hey, Major, was Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c at the Control Room when I arrive?"  
  
"Yes. I was talking with them when Major Davis told me you arrived."  
  
"And Teal'c was the Jaffa, correct?"  
  
"Yes. He was in the service of Apophis, when he saved our lives and joined our cause." Daniel answered that question, "Why?"  
  
"Well, I just felt that there was something inside him, you know?"  
  
"Actually, there is something inside him. A Goa'uld in the larval stage. How did you sense it?"  
  
"I just did." Willow didn't feel like telling them about her magic powers. They would probably assume that she was some type of advanced race. She decided to change the topic. "Sam, could you show me to the Laboratory, I would like to see what my workplace will be like and all. What are my duties going to be anyways?"  
  
Willow practically dragged the major out of the room. She did notice the look that Daniel gave Sam.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
"This is the Laboratory."  
  
Sam opened the door so Willow could see in, Willow gasped, it was like a dream, the most high tech machinery she had ever seen was now at her disposal. Machines were running and she saw several supercomputers running and processing machinery.  
  
"Hi! You must be Willow! Thank Gosh we have another hand to help with all these computers, I was having a lot of trouble working almost by myself. O! How rude of me. I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Chandra Nellie- Johnson. But you can call me Chan, Chanie, Andra, or Andi, I don't really care. Hi Sam! How are you? It's been awhile since I last saw you. We finished analyzing those samples you brought back from that planet you visited, I can never remember those names you give those planets.  
  
The girl who had come up to Willow was in her late 20s and was a very energetic girl with dark brown hair she clipped up, she had blue eyes and used lots of hand gestures while she spoke. She had an Irish accent. Willow caught a very unusual aura coming from her. While Chandra took a breath Sam hastily cut in.  
  
"Thank you Chan, I'll go look at the results while you show Willow around, see you later Willow."  
  
Sam walked off towards one of the supercomputers while Chandra looked at Willow and took a deep breath before starting again, "Thank you SO much for taking this job! Life is so busy at the SGC, but it is so worth it! Come on I'll show you around!"  
  
Chandra took Willow and showed her through a very detailed explanation explaining her job. Willow was then showed her quarters, a very small room with really only a bed but was assured she could add stuff later. Willow sat down on her bed and reflected on all that had gone on that day.  
  
She thought she was going to like it here.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
12 pages! I'm, like, going to faint from happiness and shock. The most I usually do is four pages, and most of that is Author's Notes. I think this means this is going to be my first serious Fanfic...course, I did get my sister to write some of this when I had to do my homework...But oh well! I promise I will try to get some plot into the next chapter, introduce the big bad and all, some new characters, and less dialogue. That seems to be the only thing happening in this chapter. The only goal I have in this story is put up two chapters and get at least one review. Oh, and if any one wants to review it, I found on one of my previous (majorly crappy) stories, I could only accept signed reviews, so if any one could tell me if that happens, I would appreciate it—  
^_^ISG 


	2. And Yet Another Bad Guy!

Authors Note~ This will probably be a very short chappie, as I introduce the Big Bad and that's about it. Also, from this chapter on, they will have some curse words. Be forewarned. —  
^_^ISG  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed! It, like, made me write a whole chapter really quickly. And Aynot- thanks for being the first reviewer. Rouge Mage, JC6, and everyone else, thanks!  
  
Cat- Willow will use her powers in front of them, that much for sure, and she will probably go on a different world...  
  
Kate- I know they aren't in the same time zones, and I would probably have put the correct times if I knew the time difference. But, really, who cares? It isn't real life.  
  
Jason- Yeah, the conversation is a bit stilted, but I'm not writing this professionally, am I?  
  
Raven- Whoa. You did your homework. Maybe I shouldn't have put the times. But I felt like it. Also, I didn't know England had so many airports. And I wasn't paying attention when I wrote the time for that one scene. About the debriefing, err...  
  
Disclaimer~ Would I write this if I owned Buffy and Stargate? _____________________________________________________________________  
  
~Of World Collided~  
  
~Chapter Two: And Yet Another Bad Guy~  
  
Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 10:24 A.M. July 2.  
  
Willow was deep into her work when the Klaxons started to turn on overhead.  
  
"Incoming Wormhole. Incoming Wormhole." The sergeant's call came over the intercom.  
  
Willow currently was in the laboratory, looking over the sample minerals brought back from PX-2178. All the machines were on, yet it wasn't enough to drown out the intercom.  
  
Chandra was running a diagnostic on the computers, from a recent episode with an alien encounter that destroyed the computer code. It wasn't fun work. They had spent the last week trying to rewrite it. All major stuff was still active, but the computer backup was pretty much gone.  
  
"When will they learn that that sound disrupts our work?" Chandra complained. She looked over at Willow; her eyes were squinted and bleary from looking at the computer for over six hours straight.  
  
Over the last month Willow had come to realize that Chandra was a pretty nice girl, and completely serious when it came to work. She was also the best the military had to offer.  
  
"They prefer to know what's happening around base then letting us get on with our work in peace. But come on, I want to see who it is. We could get some exercise "  
  
"Okay. But it's probably some Jaffa a Goa'uld sent to kill us all."  
  
"You're such a pessimist."  
  
"Yes, but I would prefer working—" She suddenly stopped talking. Looking at her computer, then Willow, a smile formed on her face.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Upon arrival, the only people there in the room were the Sergeant, the General, and the SG-1. Apparently they must have gotten back from PX-2764.  
  
"Who is it? No SG teams are out." The General inquired of the Sergeant at the control panel. The General must have arrived seconds before the two girls.  
  
"It's the Tok'ra, General Hammond."  
  
"Open the iris." He commanded.  
  
"Opening."  
  
The iris was a genius invention that did not allow matter to reintegrate, meaning that anyone who was not recognized was killed instantly upon arrival. A bit cruel, but it was pretty much the only thing protecting them from invasion from the Stargate.  
  
"Willow! Chandra! How nice to see you not working." The two addressed turned to see Sam. She was with Dr. Jackson and Teal'c. O'Neill was standing with the General. Willow still felt uneasy around Teal'c, most likely because of the larval Goa'uld in him.  
  
"Sam. Did you just get back from PX-2764?"  
  
"Yes. I wonder what the Tok'ra want."  
  
"What they always want. Help from us." Colonel O'Neill joined them. Willow couldn't help but like him. He always brought sarcastic humor to the most dire problems.  
  
"You are most likely right, Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c looked at the Stargate, which was stable now. Three figures came through. "I do not recognize one of them."  
  
They all turned to look. He was right. The first one was Jacob/Selmak, Sam's father, Martuf/Lashowe, (A/N- I let him live because I didn't know any other Tok'ra.) and a third figure. All three were dressed in what they probably considered "nice." Truth be told, Tok'ra didn't have much of a fashion sense.  
  
"Stand down." The General addressed the soldiers who had their weapons pointed at the Tok'ra in the Stargate room. He nodded at SG-1, and the five went through the side door to the Embarkation Room. Willow and Chandra followed at a safe distance. They were curious of what the Tok'ra wanted. And they wanted to know who the new Tok'ra was.  
  
"General. Sam." Jacob greeted them when they arrived. Sam went over and hugged him.  
  
"Dad. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you Carter. They want our help again. Right?" O'Neill sounded up. "Hi Jacob."  
  
"Nice to see you too. You are right, again. We do need your help."  
  
"That's what I said. Who are you?" The last question was directed at the unknown Tok'ra.  
  
"Uh, I am Gartieh, host of Resnik." The host spoke.  
  
"General Hammond, may we speak in private?" Lashowe made himself known.  
  
"But, we'll also be there, right?" O'Neill asked.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Planet Rethios, 10:36 A.M. June 6.  
  
Sekhmet fumed. The Jaffa were absolutely worthless! First, a month back they failed to kill the ones who could bring her down, and gotten themselves killed in the process. Then, to make matters worse, her spies reported that the witch had a job in the SGC, and worked there, out of harm's way. Life was seriously unpleasant right now. Maybe she should go kill or torture someone...that always made her feel better.  
  
That idiotic Anubis. He had been simply a pawn in her game. HE never knew what hit him. She had been right to kill him...  
  
Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of feet behind her.  
  
"What?" She turned around. A runner stood there, obviously terrified to be in her chambers.  
  
"Milady...Dand'tec says to tell you that the Quetem has fallen." Quetem. The reason she choose this planet. Once every five years, the planet went behind another planet, blocking the sunlight for fourteen months. Of course, here months and years were a fraction of Earth's months and years.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, the SG team hasn't left, and now that they are in darkness..." He trailed off suggestively.  
  
"Oh, good. Very good." Sekhmet laughed. She was feeling better already. "Get Dand'tec on it straight away. We wouldn't want them leaving anytime soon."  
  
"Yes, Milady." The runner's faced vamped. "We wouldn't want them to leave."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 10:39 A.M. June 6.  
  
"Anubis is dead, every one of his Jaffa and followers were killed, including two spies." Lashowe told General Hammond and SG-1 in the briefing room. "Although one did get out in time." He nodded at Gartieh/Resnik. "We thought it best if he told you in person."  
  
Resnik stood, "Everyone was killed by Jaffa with a symbol that has not been seen for eons. The Jaffa armor had lion heads, something that has never been seen before. Those who tried to escape were shot down. Anubis was captured and brought before a Goa'uld I have never seen before. She killed Anubis with a ball of lightning she summoned up."  
  
Colonel O'Neill asked Resnik, "How did you escape then?"  
  
"I play dead very well."  
  
"But wouldn't the Jaffa go and shoot every body they saw again to make sure they were dead?" Carter asked the logical question.  
  
"Good point, Major—"  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Major Carter, I also had an added advantage of being invisible and hidden underneath a bed."  
  
"Oh. What did their symbol look like?"  
  
"It was a lion's claw."  
  
Daniel looked a bit worried at this. "A lion's claw? That is the symbol of Sekhmet, the Egyptian Goddess of War."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, but in ancient, ancient mythology, she was also the Goddess of Magic. That might have something to do with the ball of lightning you saw."  
  
"I see." The General looked at the Tok'ra, "But what does this do with us?"  
  
"General, I do not think you know just how powerful Anubis was. The fact that another Goa'uld, however powerful, was able to kill him in one shot is almost unthinkable. She should be eliminated, at any costs."  
  
"Yeh, well, you know how much trouble we had with Anubis when he was alive, how effective do you think we are going to be?" The Colonel seemed eternally pessimistic.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Willow sat in her room, listening in on their conversation with magic. As soon as the General and co. had retired to the Debriefing Room, Willow had said goodbye to Chandra and went to her rooms to eavesdrop on them.  
  
She sighed. They were in deep shit now. The Jaffa that attacked her were in service of Sekhmet, and were vampires. That means some bad things. Very bad.  
  
Willow got up. No use in moping. Better get back to the lab. Chandra would probably be missing her now.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
She found that she was wrong. Upon entering the lab, she encountered some heavy music. Chandra's head was shaking back and forth in beat to the music.  
  
"What is this?" Willow yelled over the sound. Even the Bronze wasn't this loud.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Willow! It's an Irish band, Flogging Molly."  
  
"Flogging what?" At Chandra's look Willow added, "No, never mind. I don't want to know. Just...turn it down a bit. I won't be able to concentrate on my assignment."  
  
"Yes. Please do." An unknown voice came from the doorway. Upon turning, Willow saw the new Tok'ra and Sam. They must have already finished in the debriefing room.  
  
"Err, hi. What are you doing here?" Chandra was curious. She clicked off the music.  
  
"Well, Sam was kind enough to show me around."  
  
"Well, just don't let him near the computers, Sam. It was hell enough to start fixing the code, and if I do it again I will be a very angry and upset girl."  
  
"But I doubt it, after all he is Tok'ra." Sam protested. It was Daniel's fault to begin with. She didn't have anything to do with it...  
  
"Phewf." Willow waved it off. "That's what you said about what's- his-face, and he was human. Now look at us, we are stuck in the lab all day."  
  
"Umm, what are you talking about?" The poor host. He actually looked confused and left out.  
  
"Oh, about a week ago, SG-1 brought back a survivor from a planet. Turns out it was a setup. He had been hired by the Goa'uld to destroy us. But, he didn't get very far. And now we have to fix the damage he did." Willow looked at Sam. "I pretty much finished analyzing the mineral, looks like it had some naquadah in it, that's all. So, I'm going to take a break, and get some lunch."  
  
Willow swept majestically out of the room, leaving Chandra to deal with the Tok'ra.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The cafeteria was pretty much empty. The only people in it were some Airmen and Colonel O'Neill. Willow decided to join him, after getting her food, of course.  
  
"So, Colonel, you have that face on."  
  
"What face?" He looked a bit mad at her sitting there, but Willow ignored it.  
  
"The one which we have a new big bad to face. So, who is it?"  
  
"This new Goa'uld that killed Anubis."  
  
"But that's good. Right?"  
  
"Not really. Daniel is in his office, worrying and worrying, and telling us all the bad things about this Sekhmet gal."  
  
"The Goddess of War? I hate to break it to you Colonel, but any Goa'uld who has that title, is bound to be our worst nightmare. Chow." Willow picked up her food and went to another table, as Teal'c had joined O'Neill. At least no one will be suspicious of her now if she talks about the Goa'uld.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
After finishing her lunch, Willow decided to stop by the infirmary before heading back to the lab. Chandra would undoubtly be pissed at her for leaving while someone else was there. That girl was just not social. And if anyone was in the lab, besides Willow and Sam, Chandra was just unpleasant. Really odd, if you thought about it, considering how Chandra had greeted Willow. Must have something to do about Orders from Hammond. Willow had accidentally overheard that.  
  
Dr. Frasier was looking bored, when Willow entered. The Doctor didn't have much of a life, when there were no life-threatening things happening, and she wasn't working at the Air Force hospital this week, so the Dr. was glad for any excuse for doing anything.  
  
"So, doctor, how's Cassandra?"  
  
"Oh, she's fine. Better than fine. She's being a normal teen right now."  
  
Willow laughed. "I kind of feel sorry for you."  
  
"Thanks. That means so much to me. So, what are you doing down here." The doctor's tone took on an eager tone.  
  
"Do you even have other hobbies? But no, I don't need to have any tests taken."  
  
"Oh." Janet Frasier sounded disappointed.  
  
"I'm just hiding out from Chandra. I left her with Sam and the new Tok'ra, and I doubt she's happy with me."  
  
"Well—" Janet's voice was cut of by the arrival of said people.  
  
"And this is our infirmary." Chandra was now leading the tour.  
  
Willow was in a state of shock for quite a while after.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
So, what do you think? About half as short as the first chapter, and that is still a lot to me. Also, that bit about Goddess of Magic was just added for plot purposes, she probably is just a war goddess. And the part about Willow overhearing Hammonds orders about being nice- lets just say that Chandra was grousing about it over lunch one day with a fellow employee, with Willow sitting at a very close table. Most feedback is appreciated. 


	3. No, Magic is Real

Author's Note~ After this chapter, I get to bring Buffy and co. back into the story. Go me, go me! Also, with the Tok'ra, if you see the words Gartieh or Resnik, that means who is talking, and who is "in control."  
  
I am SO sorry about the delay. I meant to update about three days ago. Unfortunately the computer with Internet access decided that it hated me, so long story short, we had to put Internet connection onto another computer, which took FOREVER!  
  
Also, thanks once again for the reviews. They make me very happy.  
  
Aynot- Thanks again for reviewing, and thanks for the info on Sekhmet and Isis.  
  
John- Well, there are probably going to be some vampires on base, but who is a good question...  
  
SGCFan- I'll admit I don't like them ether, so I'll try to cut down on them. The facts? Well, nobody's perfect.  
  
Dur'id the Druid- Well thanks, I think.  
  
Horsefly- Well, Willow would be working for over a month. Not a lot of time to get used to things, but she's a smart girl.  
  
And thanks for all the others who reviewed.  
  
Disclaimer~ I hate the Disclaimer— they just bring to reality that I don't own anything.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
~Of Worlds Collided~  
  
~Chapter Three: No, Magic is real~  
  
PX-1794, 11:00 A.M. June 6  
  
Major Samuel Jennings sighed. This infernal darkness! It had started this morning and was very annoying.  
  
They had been on this planet for over a month now, and still he couldn't shake off that feeling of unease and worry. If felt like something evil lurked here, but nothing alive had been seen, and nothing had come through the Stargate since they had been there. And yet...  
  
A sudden scream ripped through the morning air, and startling the Major, causing him to spill his coffee over the table in the tent.  
  
Quickly grabbing his M16, he ran out of the tent. The scream had come from the mining area.  
  
Upon arriving, he found the rest of the team there, bending over Private Johnings. He had a neck wound that looked severe.  
  
Capt. Redson looked over at him.  
  
"We need to get him through the Stargate and to the Doctor."  
  
Jennings nodded, "Redson and I will get him to the Stargate, you two, pack the basics. Now!" The corporeal and private nodded and moved off.  
  
He nodded to Redson, and they picked Johnings up.  
  
"We should run for it. Ready?" At her nod, they started jogging. Jennings hoped they could save him.  
  
He didn't see the vampires in the woods.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 11:10 A.M. June 6  
  
Willow was shocked out of her shock by the klaxons.  
  
"Incoming wormhole. Incoming wormhole." Gartieh looked over at Chandra. "What is that?"  
  
She laughed. "The Stargate, come on, let's see who's it is." She looked at Willow, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Uh, no." She shook her head. "No."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"I have to go." Sam nodded at them before leaving. Chandra and Gartieh followed her.  
  
"So why aren't you going?" Janet looked over her coffee mug at her.  
  
"Well, there is a SG team out. So I'm betting that they have a wounded member."  
  
Sure enough, "Medic team to the Stargate. Medic team to the Stargate."  
  
"How do you guess this stuff." Janet shook her head, put down her coffee, and left at a run.  
  
"I don't." Willow said to Janet's back. She sighed and followed her.  
  
Why was it that every day brought more and more problems?  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"What do you think it is?" Chandra asked Willow when she joined her in the Embarkation room.  
  
"How would I know? I just arrived." Chandra snorted at her before her attention was drawn back to the man on the floor.  
  
"Willow! Come here." Dr. Frasier called to her. The room was packed. SG-1 and General Hammond, along with the SG team and a medic team, were with the doctor.  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
"Just come here."  
  
Willow complied and knelt down by Janet. The doctor lifted the neck and twisted it to show the bite marks.  
  
"You know a lot. Have you ever seen this before?" Willow stared at the bite marks. Shit!  
  
"Uh...no. But—" She was cut of by an exclamation by the doctor, "He's still alive, but just barely. We need to get him to the infirmary now! Let's move people!"  
  
"Uh...Janet, that might be a bad idea."  
  
"Excuse me?" Janet looked at her. The man was born off to the infirmary.  
  
"Well, just that..." Willow trailed off lamely.  
  
Janet looked at her before running off.  
  
"You really don't what you are getting into." Willow whispered. She sighed and went through the door to go to the lab.  
  
One person heard her.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Willow was playing with her tools when the code red started. She looked up with disinterest before going back to her game.  
  
Only when the crash outside the room started that she got up. Going out the door, she found the formerly live man and Gartieh in the hall.  
  
The vampire was holding a gun to the Tok'ra, and his back was to her.  
  
Willow sighed inwardly. It really sucked being right all the time.  
  
"Hey! Fang Boy! I thought I'll never see the day when your kind used guns!" The vampire snarled and turned.  
  
"Little girls like you should be running." He shot the gun at her.  
  
"PROTECT!" Willow yelled as she lifted her hands. A force field went up around her as three bullets hit it.  
  
"What the—" The vampire looked dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you vampires have any other facial expression?" She asked it.  
  
"Why you little..." He lunged at her but was brought up short by the force field.  
  
"Can't finish your sentences?" She taunted him.  
  
Realizing that she would have to kill him really soon, she looked around her. Anything wooden would do.  
  
"Oh! Pencil!" Swooping down she grabbed it. It must have been the one that she lost this morning.  
  
Stepping outside the protective field, she ducked his arm and went in for the kill.  
  
As he dusted she smirked, "Comes with years with the Slayer."  
  
SG-1 choose that moment to make an appearance.  
  
Jack came first and saw the last of the dust poof.  
  
"What was that?" He demanded.  
  
"That was the guy who had the neck wound."  
  
"How...how...how did you do that?" Gartieh was staring at her. She had completely forgotten that he was there. Willow cursed herself.  
  
Jack looked between them, "What?"  
  
Willow looked nervously around, "Err..."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 12:47 A.M. June 6.  
  
The Tok'ra, Hammond, and SG-1 sat facing Willow in the Debriefing Room. Gartieh was questioning Willow.  
  
"Now how did you create that force field?"  
  
"Trick of light?"  
  
"Unlikely, if it wasn't there then how did it stop the bullets?"  
  
"The gun was empty, see, it only made noises, there were no bullets." Willow lied.  
  
"Then what did I see come from the gun?"  
  
"Nothing, it was a trick of light."  
  
"I know you are lying Miss Rosenburg. How did that man turn into dust when you staked him with your pencil?"  
  
"Um... trick of light?"  
  
"I know you are hiding something, what happened? I know what I saw, my symbiote always sees past illusion."  
  
Now Willow was stumped, so she just picked an answer.  
  
"Trick of light?"  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jack was apparently annoyed enough by Willow to ignore General Hammond's orders to not talk.  
  
"Pop in the tape," Jack ordered Sam.  
  
"Tape?" Willow said weakly.  
  
"Yes, the security tape." Uh-uh.  
  
Willow watched herself on the tape with growing dread.  
  
"PROTECT!"  
  
She watched the shield go up around her, and the bullets bounced off.  
  
She watched her stake the vampire and heard herself say, "Comes with years with the Slayer."  
  
Willow was really hating herself right now.  
  
Gartieh looked annoyed, "And you couldn't just show that in the beginning?"  
  
"Well, it was amusing watching you interrogate her."  
  
"Jack!" Daniel looked annoyed at him, "I think the main point here is how she did that. I mean, it could be a significant advantage against the Goa'uld."  
  
"Hey! I'm still here!" Willow was annoyed.  
  
"Yes. We are sorry. Tell me; are you some kind of alien race? If you are, we would like to align ourselves with yours and trade technology and knowledge." Daniel asked her. (A/N- don't you get annoyed when he always does that? First question off his mouth, when he should be quiet.)  
  
"Don't you ever get tired of asking that question? And no, I am not an alien race. I'm as human as he is." She pointed at Teal'c, and then frowned. "Bad choice. But the point is, I am human."  
  
"Really? Then I am interested in how you did that. Some kind of advanced technology?" Resnik wanted to know.  
  
"Lets me put it this way..." Willow paused, then continued, "You are always saving Earth from aliens. You never seem to think that maybe, you should be looking closer to home for dangers. There are things that go bump in the night. In a way, I am part of them." She pointed at the VCR, and the tape came out. Willow made a fist, and the tape crunched. She heard the startled exclamations, but continued, "I am part of the mystical aspect of this world. You could call me a witch or Wicca. I draw upon the Earth's power and everything around me for my magic. You say there is no such thing as gods, but there is. Hellgods, from the plane of Hell, The Powers That Be, celestial beings, which have a warrior who fight the evil of the world. 'Into each generation a girl is born, One Girl in all the world. She alone will have the power and strength to fight the demons, the vampires, and the Forces of Darkness.'" She recited. Willow looked around her, and could see no one really believed her. "About five months ago I changed that. I used the Scythes power to activate the Slayers. You should also know that at any time, this world could be destroyed by Evil who wishes it. For the last seven years, I fought with the Slayer, and adverted at least nine apocalypses. We have at least seven hundred Slayers by now, and every single one of them have the strength to throw a bus twenty feet, are the equal of ten men, can use any weapon by simply picking it up, and could beat your asses if they wanted to. You should be glad the Goa'uld haven't heard of them. I know you don't believe me, but that's your loss. You want to know why Sekhmet could destroy Anubis? She was a witch. Her Jaffa are vampires, and three of them attacked me before I came here. Is that all you want to know?"  
  
"Well, it is a bit much..." Daniel took off his glasses, and started cleaning them.  
  
Willow smiled, "You remind me so much of Giles."  
  
"Who?" Daniel looked interested.  
  
"Rupert Giles, Buffy's Watcher."  
  
"Who's Buffy and what is a Watcher?" Gartieh asked.  
  
"Buffy is the Slayer who asked me to activate the Slayers, to fight the First. A Watcher is the person who trains and teaches a Slayer. Most of them were destroyed when the Council's building blew up."  
  
"Wait- Rupert Giles?" Daniel looked a bit shocked.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Well, after I wrote those articles about the pyramids, he approached me and told me all about this world about demons and vampires. I thought he was simply crazy, looking to talk to another "crazy man". If she says that she knows him, and that he is involved with all this "magic", maybe there is some truth to her story."  
  
"Yes, good, some people who believe me! Anyways, I can prove it, if not by magic, but by some people I know."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Who cares about all this magic. You said you were attacked by Jaffa, here on Earth? And— Hey! How did you know that Sekhmet killed Anubis? That was strictly confidential!" Jack looked a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, I err, kind of eavesdropped on you." Willow looked very sheepish.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Whew! I really don't like that speech Willow did, but I was the best I could do. Also, none of what I written say out loud that Sekhmet is a witch, or the host is. Willow simply used common sense. Vampires, big balls of lightning, killing Anubis. Anyways, you know how Willow is the most powerful Wicca in the Western Hemisphere? Maybe I should have a character that is the most powerful Wicca in the Eastern Hemisphere... Also, because of the time difference, does anybody know what time it would be in Colorado if it was 6:17 P.M. in London? 


	4. Never Let A Librarian Bring Books

Authors Note~ You know, this story doesn't have much plot to it, does it? Oh well, who cares? Later I have a character named Daina, and it's pronounced the same as Dana.  
  
Some of the writing in this story is a bit...choppy. It just wouldn't write, you know?  
  
And I would answer some reviews, except I can't get to any of the places that show them right now, so that sucks. And I'm not exactly sure if it's 11:17 P.M. or A.M., so I'm going with whatever comes to mind first.  
  
Disclaimer~ Do we really need these? They just suck, in the way I don't own any thing *pout*  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
~Of Worlds Collided~  
  
~Chapter Four: Never Let A Librarian Bring Books~  
  
London, Rebuilt Watchers Council, 11:17 P.M. June 7.  
  
Ring Ring. Ring Ring.  
  
"I'm coming!" Buffy wailed to the empty air. Figures the phone would ring when she was the only one around it. The others were off doing...whatever they do.  
  
"Hello. This is the Academy of London for The Gifted, how may I help you?" She said pleasantly into the receiver.  
  
"Buffy. Good." Willow's distinct voice came over the phone.  
  
"Willow! How good to hear you! What's up?" She said the last sentence in a businesslike manner.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Willow questioned her.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just that this is the first time you called since you left."  
  
"Well, you know, top secret stuff. Which is why I called, incidentally. You know, in the sense of the Big Bad, and I need you and the others of the Scooby Gang here in Colorado Springs by tomorrow. Try to get Faith here, and also some of the training Slayers. Ask Giles to bring some of his books about Egyptian gods. Can't say anything else, but it is big. Say hi to Tara and the rest for me. Bye." Willow hung up before Buffy could say anything else.  
  
She looked at the receiver. "I hate when things like this happen." She murmured, before putting it back on the hook.  
  
"Let me guess. Another Big Bad? You have that face on." Buffy looked up. Amanda was in the doorway, tray in her hands.  
  
"Pretty much. So...want to come with me? I have to go visit Willow, and need to bring along some friends."  
  
"Umm...no." Amanda shook her head, the scars from the Uber-vamps standing out. "I have magic lessons tomorrow, and I promised Andrew that I would watch all the Star Wars movies with him."  
  
"Oh." Buffy turned and looked at the clock. "At 11:17? Do you know how long it's going to take to watch them?" She demanded.  
  
Amanda shrugged, "Not as long as it'll be if I turn him down now." She lifted her tray, "Besides, that's why I have coffee." She left.  
  
Buffy sighed. She probably should have asked Amanda to help her find some people around the house. It would be a bloody scavenger hunt, finding everybody in this house...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 6:18 A.M. June 7.  
  
"...Bye." Willow hung up and turned to face the others in the room.  
  
"Well, if I know Buffy she'll be coming. I would get some rooms ready for them. Also, Buffy and the rest of us really hate anything Military, from past experiences, so I would make sure not to go all 'The Military had to put you in Area 51 for observation,' and yada, yada, yada. Following?"  
  
At their looks, she smiled, "I would also bring up their files, if I were you. Also, you should call the president on confirmation of my powers."  
  
"But, wasn't this Buffy supposed to confirm your powers?" General Hammond looked at bit annoyed.  
  
"Well, no, she's just going to help kill Sekhmet." At that, Willow left the room to go to the cafeteria.  
  
She left the occupants a bit annoyed and flustered. SG-1 were there, the Tok'ra had elected to stay and see these 'Slayers', and General Hammond was in charge, so he had to be there.  
  
"What does she mean, the president knows she is a witch." General Hammond asked in the following silence. He knew that the security guard would watch her.  
  
"Wait." Sam seemed to have remembered something. "Major Davis said something to me, when we first hired her. Um, it was that she had some past experience with a top-secret organization, and she had said something about past experiences with something military. Chances are, she is a witch and the president knows it. I think you should call him. We," She pointed to all her other teammates, "Should bring up the files on them. Once we get all their names, of course."  
  
Hammond nodded, "Do it." He got up and left, presumably to call the president.  
  
"Oh, I think I'm going to shoot some targets." Jack didn't look happy at the prospect of computer work.  
  
"Shoot some targets?" Gartieh asked.  
  
Jacob answered him, "Its how we practice firing our weapons. The targets are pieces of paper."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
Jack sighed, "Come on, I'll show you." He left the room, with Gartieh in tow. Jacob decided to join them.  
  
"Um, I think I should go find Willow and ask her what she knows about Sekhmet." Daniel seemed to prefer bookwork compared to computers.  
  
Sam looked at Teal'c.  
  
"I believe I have a prior engagement." Teal'c nodded at Lashowe, before leaving.  
  
That left Sam and the Tok'ra. She threw her hands in the air. "Why am I the one who always has to do the work?"  
  
"I do not know." Martuf answered her.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question." Sam brightened, "Well, at least you can help me."  
  
"Well, I kind of don't understand how your technology works." He said nervously, before darting to the door.  
  
"God! What is with them?" Sam sighed. SHE at least would get some work done. She left the room, and headed for her office.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado Springs, 4:38 P.M. June 8.  
  
Buffy looked around her. The town was a smallish one, but with a large population. She wondered if Willow would come and pick them up. Cuz they didn't have anywhere to go.  
  
She looked back to the cars they had rented. Anya, Xander, Dawn, Tara, Giles, and herself were in the first car. Vi, Rona, Amanda Faith, and Daina were in the second. Daina was one of the best in the Academy, course she was one of the first to come to it. The other three had decided to stay with the Academy and train others instead of going with Faith, as Kennedy had. She was in charge back in Cleveland. Faith had come out of curiosity. Amanda had decided to tag along, after she had finished movies. Buffy privately thought Amanda changed her mind after spending at least seven hours straight with Andrew.  
  
Her spidey-sense went off at that moment. She turned around to find two people facing her. One was a grayed hair man, and the other was a big African-American, with a cap on his head. He was the one of which her spidey-sense was warning her that he wasn't human.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy arched her eyebrow.  
  
"You Buffy Summers?" Gray Hair spoke.  
  
"Maybe. You are?"  
  
"Um, Jack, and this is...Murray." Murray nodded at her.  
  
"And...you want what?"  
  
"Well, if you are Buffy Summers, then Willow Rosenburg has a message."  
  
At this point everyone had gotten out of the cars and had joined her.  
  
"And Willow says what?"  
  
"That I miss you and am glad to see you." Her voice came behind them. Buffy saw that Jack looked annoyed, before she spun and found Willow behind her.  
  
"Willow!" Tara shouted and hugged her. Buffy and Dawn followed.  
  
"I thought you were at lunch." Jack interrupted them.  
  
Willow shrugged, "I finished and got bored. Sue me."  
  
"How did you get past the security?" Murray asked.  
  
"I didn't. I popped out."  
  
"Popped?" Murray raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I have to get back, so I'll show you." Willow nodded at Buffy and the others, "You should follow them." Before she popped out.  
  
"Whoa." Was Jacks only answer. Murray raised his other eyebrow.  
  
"Anyways." Buffy shook her hair out of her face. "Murray. A question. Why are you not human?"  
  
Murray's stare was the only answer she got.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, 5:12 P.M. June 8.  
  
Sam caught the General outside his office. He did not look happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked him.  
  
"Well, Willow was right, about the President knowing she was a witch. He also knew about Slayers and the like. Apparently the organization that she had come in contact with was the Initiative."  
  
"Oh. What else?"  
  
He sighed. "The NID found out about her, and they want her and a Slayer to become their new science project. They want to find out how to harness their power. But the president is against it for once. Not that it would make a difference."  
  
"Let me guess, the NID want to 'put them in Area 51 for observation.' Willow is not going to like this."  
  
Hammond nodded. "You got that right. So major, what did you find out?"  
  
"Well, the only people I could research are Buffy, Willow, and the Giles guy. Buffy—" She was cut off by an Airman coming up to them.  
  
"Airman." The General nodded.  
  
He saluted Hammond, "Sir, they arrived."  
  
"Thank you, you may leave."  
  
The Airman nodded and left.  
  
Hammond looked at Sam. "Well, we better greet them. You should get Daniel; he'll definitely want to meet them, along with the Tok'ra."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Colorado Springs, 4:45. June 8.  
  
"So where exactly are we going?" Xander asked Jack. He had volunteered to go in their car, as the rental cars were really small.  
  
"The complex. Now be quiet." Jack was concentrating on driving. He had forgotten how Death Gliders were so much easier to fly.  
  
"Um, Jack, I want to know. What rank in the Air Force are you?"  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Okay, how about this. We are going to an Air Force secret base, and I know you're military. Now what rank?"  
  
"You do know that you would learn that when we got to the base?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I just want you to know that I had some military training put in my head for one day. I can still assemble a M16 blindfolded in 20 seconds."  
  
"I can do 16 seconds."  
  
"Damn. Anyways, rank?"  
  
"Do you ever give up?"  
  
"No. Besides, what else is there to do?"  
  
"Okay, okay, but if only to stop your mouth. I'm a colonel."  
  
"Nice. I was a captain."  
  
"I am most interested in how you turned into a soldier." Murray spoke up for the first time since their meeting.  
  
"Well, there was this guy Giles knew from teen years, Ethan Rayne, who was this worshipper of chaos..." Jack tuned out of Xander's droning. He had to watch the road.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The three cars stopped at a mountain complex, in the Cheyenne Mountains. The words Cheyenne Mountain Complex were on the tunnel leading into the mountain. Various Air Force personnel were patrolling around it.  
  
Jack, Xander, and Murray got out of the first car. Murray went up to the Sergeant that had approached them. The other two went to help take the baggage.  
  
The girls had at least three bags each, and carried them with ease. The two men had packed considerably less. Giles, though had five rather large bags, when asked about had yielded the answer, "Books." Jack was sure that Daniel would consider him a god of books.  
  
They walked the rest of the way to the elevator, and went down to the General's office.  
  
Upon exiting the elevator, they were besieged by six people. The first three, a General, a Major, and another man were no threat, but the other three people instantly caused the six slayers to drop their baggage and take a defensive pose.  
  
"Whoa, cool your jets." Jack ordered the girls.  
  
"They are not human." Buffy answered for them.  
  
The Major looked very interested, "You can tell that they aren't human?"  
  
"If we couldn't tell who's human and who's not, we would be dead by now."  
  
"B, they don't feel like a threat." Faith told her.  
  
Buffy tilted her head and seemed to be listening to something. She finally nodded, "Your right Faith." The girls dropped their pose as if that was a cue, and picked up their dropped bags.  
  
"You can tell if they are Tok'ra or Goa'uld?" The Major looked even more interested.  
  
"Well, big, tall, and silent there, he himself does not feel like a threat to us, but, he has something in him that does. Is that what you mean?"  
  
"Pretty much, yes."  
  
"Ah. Where is Willow?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Right here." Willow popped in next to them.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?" Jack asked her.  
  
"No." She told him. "Anyways, I think you should show them to their rooms, and continue the discussion later."  
  
"And why should we listen to you?" Hammond demanded.  
  
"Because some people want to use the elevator."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
I think we can see why the NID would want to study them. Personally, in the show, the NID were really annoying, especially Maybourne, before he went all ex-military and sellout. Next chapter, Buffy is going to be negotiating with the General, and the NID is going to show up, with a new character. And Chandra will be in it, if I could manage it. Of course I have some slight writer's block, so it will be a while before its posted. But this isn't my best work, I'll admit. 


End file.
